Meetings?
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: Oneshots about the countries meetings...nothing goes like poor England planned it...
1. Hot Danish

Meetings?

Norway opened the doors to the meeting room and silently sat next to Iceland. He carefully removed his materials from his bag and looked up to see an angry Brit before him.

"Norway…it's nice of you to finally show up." Norway shrugged in response. Britain rolled his eyes and was about to continue when Finland spoke.

"Why were you late? I thought you were just getting breakfast?" He asked innocently.

Norway rolled his eyes, very keen on _not_ answering when he noticed that the entire room was waiting for his answer. He sighed. "I was."

Finland blinked. "What did you have?"

"A hot Danish."

The room stared at him.

Just then the door opened and a disgruntled Denmark walked in and took his seat beside the smirking Norway.

Britain blinked before shaking the image out of his head and continuing their previous discussion on the economy.

* * *

><p><em>LOfreakingL! I absolutly LOVE this one! Sorry it's been a while since i added another one...*sigh* <em>_well, there ya go~! The question is...DID Norway actually eat a heated up Danish...OR was he and Denmark up to something naughty? Humph...food for thought~! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. Acting Decently

_Meh...here is another one. This is just random...its funny though~! XD_

* * *

><p>"Please, everyone calm the bloody hell down!"<p>

"Awwwwww, come on, Iggy! Here...*pause while he rummaged around his pockets*...have a hot dog!"

"America!"

"'Ow did you fit a 'ot dog in you pants? Can i see, 'on hon hon?"

"Shut the bloody hell up, Frog! Pay attention!"

"But _Angleterre_, I _am_ paying attention...now...come 'ere so i can remove your pants! 'On hon hon!"

"_Bloody Hell!"_

"Ah Ha Ha!"

"America! MOVE! Kiku! Get the camera! France is invading again!"

"I have brought it, Hungary-san"

*click click*

"Germany, why is Big Brother touching England there?"

"Humph...what was that Ita-Mein GOTT! *covers Italy's eyes* France!"

"Kesesesesese~! I brough beer! *hick* WOAH! France! Great-*hick*-work!"

"PRUSSIA! What the hell are _you_ doing here! *pauses* Are you _drunk_?"

"Hey WEST!" *glomps and slightly spills beer on Hungary* "Do you see that France and England are about to fuc-"

"Son of a-YOU!" *hits Prussia with Frying pan* "You're making me miss it!"

"Ah Ha Ha!" *eats hot dog from pants pocket* O.o

"Bloody Frog! Get off me!"

"'On hon hon!"

"Ve?" *can't see*

"CHIGI! What the fuck are you doing!"

"Aww, Romano, aren't they such a cute cuple?"

"No! Tomato-bastard! H-hey! G-get off me!"

"But Romano..." *smacks*

"Veneziano!" *looks for him amungst the chaos*

"Ve...Romano?" *still can't see*

"Click click*

"Aww! Germany, you and Italy make such an adrable cuple~!"

"Hungary!"

"Potato-bastard! Get your fucking hands off my brother you son of a-AHH!" *trips over unconcious Prussia*

"ROMANO!" *runs over to* "AWW! You look like a toma-"

"Finish that sentence and i'll fucking kill you with a spork!"

*click click*

"Get the FUCKING CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!"

*blinks* "Become one with Mother Russia?"

"NO-aru!" *runs away*

"HE"S MINE!" *Chases with knife*

"Bela! Be nice to my friend China! Kolkolkolkolkol"

"Leave me ALONE-aru!"

"'On hon hon...apparently i am no the only one looking for _l'amore_!"

"Get OFF ME! Bloody HELL!" *kicks 'special' place*

"Ach! My, my, _Angleterre_, are we playing hard to get?"

"Bloody-" *runs with pants around ankles and underwear handing off*

*gunshot rings out. Everyone freezes and looks at the late commers standing at the door*

"Just what the hell do you think your all doing!"

"Big Brother?" *has eyes covered like Italy*

"No, Liechtenstein, you don't want to see any of this." *looks back to nations* "This meeting is now canceled until you can learn to act decently!" *shoots a few more time and leaves*

"Bloody hell..."

* * *

><p><em>Heehee~! XD did we enjoy randomness~? I did~! Came up with on the spot i did XDXDXDXDXDXD<em>

_REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE! I will love you forever if you do~!_

_(taking requests if there's something YOU want to happen at a meeting~!)_

_(meetings only...sorry. XP)_


	3. Pierogi Fest

_This has everything to do with Pierogi Fest. If you do not know what i speak of, then i must tell you. For three days, every year for 17 years (as of this year: 2011), Whiting, Indiana, USA has held a fest for pierogis. What are pierogis you may ask? Well, here is a picture...http :/ media. photobucket. com/ image/ pierogi/ Lee72_?o=25 Now...it is a noodle that is filled with ANYTHING! There are potato, chedder, kraut, meat, sweet cheese...even some that are filled with blueberries and such~! It is a Polish dish and DELICIOUS! If you wish for further info...go to google and type in Pierogi Fest Whiting Indiana and click the first link~! Now...here is a meeting i have based off it~!_

* * *

><p>The meeting room was unsually quiet. America was nowhere to be seen. Last any one had checked, he was going to be 'late' but the reason still remained unknown. Though it was typicial for the American to be late whilst the meeting was in other countries, when it was being held in one of his own states...it was uncalled for!<p>

England checked his watch again. "Damn git...what bloody hell is taking him so bloody long?"

France shrugged. "He is usually on time when he has us meet in a new state."

Italy looked up, confused. "Chicago's new?"

Germany rolled his eyes as France smiled. "No, no, my dear sweet Italy. First, Chicago is the city _in_ the state...which is Illinois. And no...it is not new. What i meant was that America is usually flonting us around New York or DC. It has been years since he held the meeting in Chicago."

Italy blinked a few times as this new information regestered. "OOOOOOOHH~! I get it~!"

"Anyway..." England cut in. "Either way, the git is still late. I say we start the meeting without him."

"B-but..."

Everyone turned and looked over to the new speaker. Beside him, Russia stared down amused as the other two baltics shook in fear.

"Yes...Lithuania?"

"W-well...Poland i-isn't here e-either..."

The brit seemed to think about this before waving it off. "I'm sure he wont be upset if we start the meeting without him."

Voices filled the hallway. "Bloody hell...now what?"

The loud laugh seemed to get closer as Britain groaned. He would know that laugh anywhere...

The doubledoors burst open as America and Poland flaunted into the room carying a few bags of white take out boxes. "Dude...this was totally worth it!"

"Like, duh." He looked up. "Hey, Liet, you like totally have to see what i bou-"

"Enough! We have a goddamn meeting to bloodywell start!"

"Psh...like, whatever." He grabbed Lithuania and dragged him over to America's seat. The three of them sat down and got comfortable.

"Now then, this meeting is ove-"

"Like OH MY GOD! I forgot the Halupki!"

"POLAND!"

"Duuuuude...that sucks. Hey, at least we remembered the haluski!"

"AMERICA!"

"Like...i guess you're right. I can't believe they have, like, so many of my country there. It's so super sa-weet!"

"BOTH OF YOU!"

"Ve...what are you eating? Is that pasta?"

"Yep...sure is. This is pasta and cabbage and this is pasta deep fried with cheese, i think, in it...or is this the cheese and these the sourkraut?" He asked pointing the the take out boxes.

"Um...like i have no idea. *muchmuchmuch* Liet, you have to try this!"

"Ve~! I want some~! Can i have some Germany?"

"Sure...America, did you say sourkraut?"

"The awesome me wants to try it!"

"I would like to taste-aru"

"America-san..."

"Dude! This is AMAZING! I love Indiana..."

The nations then crowded around America and Poland taking samples while England shook his head.

"Kesesesesese! What is this? It's awesome! And if i say it then it MUST be!"

"Like, that is a kraut pierogi."

"Where did this all come from America-san?"

"Pierogi Fest. It's in the city of Whiting. Its just cross the border from Chicago in to Indiana."

"Guys...we have a meeting to atte-"

"DUDE! I declare that we take this meeting to the streets of Whiting, Indiana at Pierogi Fest!"

And so...they did.

* * *

><p><em>Sigh...i am not even close to being pierogi-ed out and the fest is now over. Amazing anyway~! My favorite is Center Lounge's Sweet Cheese pierogi and their chedder potato pierogi. Then the High School's haluski is TO DIE FOR~! I LOVE pierogi fest. my family goes every year for all three days because that's where my parents are from and where my grandparents still live. I can't wait for next year~!<em>

_REVIEW PLEASE~!_

_OH! haluski is noodles and cabbage __and halupki is stuffed cabbage...feel free to look up pictures~!_


	4. COD

_I am not dead. I am indeed alive. I've been trying...and failing...to update LTPF *the LAST chapter...really! FAIL NIKKI FAIL!*_

_So...instead i realized that this had YET to have more random added...so here it is_

* * *

><p>The meeting had actually been going well…for once. No country had tried to change the subject. There was no raping. No talk of hair care products. No asking to 'become one with Mother Russia'. No fighting. No animals being 'snuck' into the meeting room. No random shootings. The building was still in one piece. Every country was still accounted for and lunch was in the process of being served.<p>

Everything was going well…until Ivan…yes IVAN…NOT Alfred, challenged everyone to a round of Call of Duty.

Most countries just blinked in response. Alfred decided to verse him…and lost.

It was after that moment that the deal was made: if you lost, you had to become one with Russia. If you won, not only did you NOT have to join the Russian, BUT you could cancel out EVERY NATION that had lost before you.

The list was written by Ivan and every loser had to sign the countries name over to him. That had Alfred begging people to play against him and win for his sake.

As the time went on, the list grew.

America

Prussia (does he count?) (of course he does! I'm awesome! Er…I mean…_HE's _awesome…)

Canada

France

Australia

Hungary

Switzerland

Denmark

Germany

Mexico

Cuba

Turkey

Bulgaria

Czech

Slovakia

Ireland

Wales

Until…one tiny person, that NO ONE even invited, saved the day…Sealand.

No one ever made fun of the tiny micronation ever again….

* * *

><p><em>It all happened when i was at my friends house for a 'world meeting' (discussion for Acen...the anime conv. in chicago in April). Lindsey is Russia. And i WILLINGLY went to her HOUSE! (there the joke of 'we became one with russia')<em>

_So me (Italy), Cassie (Doitsu), Richard (Romano), Doni (China), Jax (Japan), Josh (France), Annie (Prussia) are all at Russia's house. And suddenly she looks at us and goes "I want to shoot something" _

_of course we all flinch. she gets her XBox loaded and begins playing COD. We all took turns against her...and lost._

_we didnt 'have' to become 'one'...because...well...we WILLINGLY went to her HOUSE! FOR HOURS! becoming one with Russia...i think we already have ;A;_

_*sigh*_

_REVIEW!_


	5. becoming ONE

_Despite popular belief...on second thought...i have no idea..._

* * *

><p>When a harmless piece of paper found it's way into Canada's hands, he didn't think much of it. He opened it and furrowed his eyebrows.<p>

_By reading this paper, you have officially_

_opened yourself up for the question_

_that you MUST answer..._

_Do you like me?_

_Check yes or no_

Mathew grimmaced. He had absolutly NO IDEA who the hell has given him this and no one seemed to be looking at him. Everyone was focused on Russia, who was giving his speech about his economy. The Canadian figured that...there really wasn't a country he _hated_ per say, so he checked yes.

A flash of purple light made everyone freeze. Ivan's smiled and his arua grew, encasing Canada.

At the bottom of the paper, written in VERY tiny print said,

_By checking yes, you have willingly become one with Mother Russia~_

* * *

><p><em>Idk...just...idk<em>


	6. Flipping Shit

Gilbert laughed as he tossed a crumpled paper that he had taken from his brother's folder. It hit Francis square in the face. The Frenchman playfully glared at his friend and pulled a paper from his own bag, crumpled it and then tossed it back at the Prussian. He cackled and retaliated, his competitive side coming forth. France decided not to surrender and instead grabbed a pencil, throwing that instead of the soft paper.

The ex-nation smirked and threw Ludwig's pencil, intent on making sure that he wasn't beat. The pencil flew towards its target, but Francis ducked at the last second. The dreaded projectile passed the nation with ease and hit the poor, unsuspecting country behind him.

Lovino glared at the object that had just bounced off his head. He heard the chuckling and that just pissed him of more. In a fit of wrath, he stood up and flipped the table, howling. "WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT!" He glared at Gilbert who, despite being scared shitless, was still laughing his ass off. Lovino's eye twitched and he grabbed the nearest chair and slammed it full force into the albino's head. He was out cold.

France, laughing at his friend's misfortune, continued to laugh. Lovino then turned his rage on him, swigging the chair down on his head. The French nation hit the floor.

The Italian then threw the chair and the wall where it chattered after all the stress the other nations heads had put on it.

Everyone was in a silent shock at Romano. Antonio slowly shrunk into his chair.

Still raging, he stomped his foot and screamed "CHIGI!" before cursing in Italian and storming out of the room. His yells could be heard all the way down the hall.

Everyone looked at the Spaniard, who was pale and shaking.

Slowly, Feliciano stood up on shaky legs. "V-Ve...f-fratello i-is...not feeling w-well...i-i'm gonna just...go check on him..." He quickly slid from the room after his angry brother.

No one spoke until England just stood up shaking his head. He opened his mouth to speak, paused, then closed up his briefcase and walked out.

The meeting was over.


	7. Death is N,,,isnt that a story already?

_So here is another oneshot~_

* * *

><p>Russia's fingers moved diligently on the keyboard as he wrote. He hummed nonchalantly, a small smile upon his lips. Lightly cocking his head to the side, he pondered how to word the next sentence; making sure it fell off the tongue easily.<p>

On the other side of the conference room, Italy had a scrap of paper that he was doodling on with a sharpie while humming a song that Japan had introduced him to called Shinigami Haken Kyoukai Theme. It was from an anime called Black Butler…though Japan kept _insisting _that its proper name Kuroshitsuji. Ok…well the song wasn't from the _anime _but more from the musical that was _derived from _the anime...manga...whichever...

Anywho...

The conference room was actually quiet and the only sounds where those of the keys clicking from the many laptops and the pencils scratching on the many piles of paperwork. "Черт ..."

Italy looked up from his drawings, as did many of the other countries since when Russia said a word of displeasure it normally meant death for someone. Russia was still frowning and had his head cocked to the side with his hand cupping his chin.

"V-Ve…Russia?" Italy asked, scared but not as much as he used to be. "W-What's wrong?"

His violet eyes were still glaring at the screen as he answered. "I cannot be seeming to get this sentence right."

Italy's eyes widened and a smile crept onto his face. "Ve~! Is it…"

"The story? Da."

That was it. Italy jumped to his feet, knocking his chair backwards in the process, and ran over to the Russian. He leaned in over his shoulder and read what he had already wrote. "Ve…why didn't you tell me you were working on the story! I've been waiting for the update for _months!"_

"I am sorry, little Italy. I did not want to bother you with such minuscule things."

Italy waved him off. "No! I want to read it!"

America frowned. "What are you talking about?'

"Yes, I would also like to know…" Germany asked, standing up looking slightly concerned for Italy being in such a close proximity to the Russian.

Italy shrugged, leaning over and typing on Russia's computer, correcting his mistakes.

"little Italy and I are writing a story on this… site."

America groaned. "Not that bullshit fangirl site! There is so much bull on it!"

"America-san…I believe that the site is quite accurate."

America glared at Japan. "That's cuz youre into that 'yaoi' crap. I read this shitty story on me and England! I mean…seriously! WTF is that!"

"But…you are together, America-san." Japan added.

"That's-that…that is completely beside the point!"

Japan sighed. "What's it about, Italy-chan?"

"Well, " Russia answered. "It is called Death is Never Permanent and it is like the American movie 300 where I am the king."

"Figures…commie-bastard…" America muttered.

"And little Feli is my queen."

"WHAT!" several countries screamed. "Italy is a _boy!" _

"Ve…in this story, it's my fem self~!"

Japan smiled. It wasn't yaoi…but that was still interesting. "Who is the evil Demi-God?"

"Comrade Prussia."

Just then, the said dead nation entered the room with Spain and France.

"Bruder! Did you know about it?"

Prussia blinked at Germany. "About what?"

"The story that-"

"OH FUCK YA! That kickass story where im the fucking AWESOME God and I get me some sweet Italy tail!"

"Nyet, you are a _Demi-_god, comrade."

"Same fucking thing!" the Prussian ran over to where the other two nations were typing.

The rest of the nations blinked at them. Japan logged onto his own account and looked the story up, already interested in where the plot was headed.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like? This is an actual story by the way that my friend and i are writing. It's on her site and in my favs~ He name is Delusional xx Ace. Look her up~ She is Russia afterall... she might take your soul...<em>

R&R!


	8. Mass Production

_I am not dead...at least...not physically. Sorry I haven't updated since like...forever . Oops..._

_I have been sooooooo busy. Senior year is over in...4 days? Yes...four days! Woot! I will spend my summer updating...hopefully. ^.^ I'll try. Don't hate me, PLEASE!_

_Anywho...here is a random bit on meetings..._

* * *

><p>Ivan sighed. There was nothing about this meeting that interestIng. Just the usual foolish countries, getting together to fight and argue over worthless ideas. Of course, the capitalist pig wouldn't shut his mouth. Perhaps he needed assistance, da?<p>

The Russian smirked and pulled out his pipe. He would smash it over the American bastards head and watch him bleed all over the carpet and-

The door burst open and Ukraine came in with tears in her eyes.

"I t-thought I t-told y-you! No more v-violent thoughts." everybody froze and slowly looked over at the pouting Russian.

"I wasn't going to do anything..." he murmered.

Yekateina scoffed. "always lying. I know what you wanted to do with that pipe, now give it over."

Ivans lip trembled and he clenched at the scar around his neck. "b-but it was a gift..."

"and I said I would take it away if you did or tried to do anything violent again. Now, give it here."

Russia pouted. "sestria-"

"now Ivan!"

He shuddered and slowly slid the scarf from his neck. She snatched it from his trembling hand. "you'll get it back when you've learned your lesson." with that, she sniffled and stormed out.

Ivan sighed. "that was my favorite scarf..." he reached into his briefcase and pulled out an exact replica of what the other nation just confiscated.

"wha-"

Ivan chuckled. "I have begun to mass produce them." he smiled, leaning back in his chair.

Oh yes...life was good...


End file.
